


Daughter!?!

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Torchwood fanart photo manipulation style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter!?!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

This one pretty much explains itself. Jack gets a call telling him he has a daughter. I like to think Jack didn't want to leave Joyce but maybe she saw him die so he had to. Of course she hadn't told him she was pregnant before that so Buffy's a surprise. I figure in this one Buffy started dying her hair at a young age to look more like her mother (and if I'm not mistaken didn't Hank have blonde-ish hair?). Thus a Buffy with dark hair. And she looks great, doesn't she?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Brushes come from [Obsidian Dawn](http://www.obsidiandawn.com/), [JavierZhX](http://javierzhx.deviantart.com/), [wklize](http://www.wklize.altervista.org/).


End file.
